The secret side of Megumi Yamato (ON HOLD)
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: Megumi Yamamato is not just a Special A member. She is not as normal as she pretends to be. She has a secret. A secret that either make her or break her. She is part of a secret organization, that is trying to take down a certain person from her past. What happens win one day her team visits her at the green house? Also The Special members A find her after a mission, bloody?
1. Chapter 1- The Mission was a Trap

**I wanted to do a MegumixYahiro fanfiction. I am so going to include the other couples HikarixKei, TadashixAkira JunxSakura, RyuuxFinn, AoixAlisa. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SPECIAL A.**

Megumi P.O.V

we have a mission tonight. Hiro and Daisuke are analyzing the data for the mission.-

-Alright.-

I looked up as I watched the others interact with eachother. Akira putting out the food, while Tadashi is to busy eating and asking for more. Kei and Hikari are doing another one of their many competions. While noticing everyone else seemed to be doing what they do best. Jun and Sakura are talking to each other. Ryuu is taking care of his animals. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the monkey hanging onto his shoulder. Yahiro and a girl were sitting there laughing and talking as I watched on. I rolled my eyes at them and continued to stare at the screen of my phone.

"MEGUMI-CHAN!"

I stopped and froze at the sound of that voice. NO! It can be!

"MEGUMI-CHAN!"

I was staring at the walkway as Teisuke appeared and ran toward me in full-sprint. Keisike also appeared and punched Teisuke in face,making him bleed as I stared at the them. Teisuke was lying on his stomach,with blood leaking out the front of his nose and on to his shirt. Which I blinked and sighed, getting up from my seat. I walked over and helped Teisuke bleeding nose stop bleeding. "Megimu-chan,why did you help HIM?!", Keisike screeched as I put my hand over my ears. Geez, I get the feeling Daisuke and Hiro sent them to me on purpose.

"We did.", they said as they appear before me,right in front of a beaten Teisuke. "Why are you guys here?", I asked as I felt the stares from the special a members.

I sweat dropped as I watched them give the sadistic grins at me and Keisike. Keisike was to busy beating up a unconscious and bloody Teisuke to notice their grins. What do they got planned as I shivered as I thought of the the things,they could do to us.

"Megumi-chan!",they both chorsed together as I looked at them with a grince. "Yes?", I asked carefully as I looked at them. In the background it went dark and had lightening striking down behind them. I started to sweat-dropped as they continued to grin at me, with their sadistic grins.

"Keisike,get ready to run.",I say as she looked over at us confused as to why. "Why?", she asked innocently as she looked over toward my direction. Missing the the grins Hiro and Daisuke were wearing and the aura that came from them.

I sighed as I looked at her and sweat-dropped more at the sight of them. They now had evil demon like eyes and were taller than us. Keisike looked over at me and then at them.

She finally realized what I was trying to say to her.

"NOW!", I screamed as I got up from my knees and grabbed Kesike. We fled the greenhouse as they chase us around Japan for awhile till they got tired and lost sight of us. To which made us sigh in relief.

Yahiro P.O.V

I watched as Megumi left with the other girl in tow.

Who are they to her?

Why are they grinning at her like that?

Why are they chasing her?

I sighed as I got up and went to follow Megumi.

I followed all around Japan.

It was very tiring, I was having a hard time standing up.

I lost sight of her, as the day turned to night.

Where did she go?

I looked around and decide to stop by her apartment to see if she went home. I got in my limo, and told the chauffer "To the Yamamato's apartment."

He nodds and drive over there as I got out I walked toward the shared apartment. There stood Ryuu, Jun,Sakura,Finn,Tadashi,Akira,Hikari,Kei were standing there in the front of the apartment.

"Is Megumi with you?",Kei asked as I looked at him and replied" No." As everyone was freaking out and were trying to find Megumi.

LATER ON INTO THE NIGHT!

I blinked as I saw a light come on.

Did I fall asleep?, I thought.

She better have a good reason, for coming so late!, I thought angerly as I glared at the figure getting out the car. The figure was walking toward me. well us. The Special A, members were standing and more alert than ever.

I stopped as I watched the figure get closer and then they collapsed right in front of me.

"MEGUMI-CHAN!"

"WAKE UP!"

"OMG! SHE DEAD!"

"SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE JUST COLLAPSED!", Kei voice broke through the screaming coming from the others. I walked over to the collapsed body and picked up Megumi. As the others were trying make a clear passage to the apartment.

I walked over to Megumi room as the others followed and floaked all around Megumi. "WE NEED THE FIRST AID KIT!" Akira screamed as she and Hikari ran to get in as Kei was pressing the clothe to Megumi chest wound, that Ryuu gave him to stop the bleeding from her chest.

I tried not to glare at Kei as he kept touching Megumi. It was not time to get angry! Megumi might die and all you care about is Kei touching Megumi.

After we bandaged her, Kei left as I laid down next to Megumi and rested my eyes.

PLEASE COMMENT C:

I WANTED TO START A NEW STORY FOR THE SPECIAL A.

Criticize is welcome

-NekoMaichitheKid


	2. Chapter 2-What happened last night?

**I wanted to update c:**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN S.A **

* * *

Megumi P.O.V

I groan as the sunlight shines through. "MAKE IT STOP!", I scream as I tried to pick up my hand to cover my face.

"OWWW!", I screamed as my whole body screamed their protesting against me. "MEGUMI-CHAN!" Teisuke screamed as he ran from the door. I had no clue it was even open. Keisike walked over calmly and punched him before he even reached the bed. Which I was glad for cause his hugs would only cause more damage.

"Glad your finally awake.",she stated as I nodded and noticed everyone was in the room now.

Akira screamed "MY BABY MEGUMI-CHAN IS AWAKE! HOW YOU FEELING?"

"what happened last night?"

"Why did you come late last night?"

"Where were you?"

"How are you feeling?"

She ran toward me and hugged me to her as she kept asking me question after question. I groaned as my head started to hurt,I slowly lifted my hand to my head and held it there.

She stopped and went back to stand next to Tadashi, as Keisike walked over and calmly kneeled in front of me and said" Take the medicine."

She held it out to me, a big white pill and salmon pink pill in the palm of her hand. I took it from her hand and put it to my mouth.

Swallowing it before, I said anything else.

The pills actually helped my headache slowly go away. "You good now?", Keisike asked as Teisuke woke up and tackled me to the bed. Which Keisike had a dark aura emitting itself from her as I sighed and looked over at her. While Teisuke laying down on top of me, He seemed happy.

For some reason, there were other dark aura's emitting them self around the room. I sighed and looked at side as Keisike aura stopped and she leaned down and pulled Teisuke off of me.

"Thanks.", I say as she nods and starts to beat Teisuke into next week. I watched as she tortured him with her magic,her weapons,and no food.

"She is awake." Tadashi said as I sweat dropped at him. Why did he just state the obvious, I thought as Hiro and Daisuke respond at the same time. " He is an idiot.", they state as Keisike stopped torturing Teisuke and looked over at us confused.

Hiro walked over and sighed. "You being reckless almost cost your life."

I rolled my eyes and huffed at his statement.

"We got out of there didn't we?", I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

He mumbled the word 'idiot."

I huffed as Keisike walked over and sighed. "Really guys? Now now ,this isn't time for you two to love quarrel."

I glared as she just laughed and walked over and started to cooe "Aww look at you! You are so cute!"

Hiro and Daisuke were stiffing their laughter as I pulled Keisike hands off my face. "MY FACE IS NOT A TOY!"

"Yes it is, look at you! Who is the cute one? You are!" Daisuke,Hiro and Keisike say at the same time.

I huffed as Hikari came over toward us.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?", She screamed as I looked at her.

"Yes please enlighten us.", Kei says.

As the others nod their heads.

"Megumi-chan. you are an idiot."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement. That statement could only come from one person. I looked around the room for Him. The same Him which would insult me,yet seemed able to make my heart beat faster by the minute. I didn't find him till " I am right behind you., he states as I turn and he is smirking at me.

I groaned as he continued to smirk and taunt me. "Aww, little Megumi scared?"

I glared at him as he smirked at me once more. "SHUT UP!" I state as his smirk turned to a glare. That's more like it.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO USE YOUR BOARD!"

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

"IDIOT, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO PROTECT YOUR VOICE!"

"I CAN SPEAK WHEN I WANT TO!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Akira screamed as I smirked at him and turned around to face the others.

"...", he glared at the back of my head as I just smirked once more.

"Now talk.", Kei states as Izuma comes in and says "I am afraid. She can't tell you anything."

"Why?", Kei asked as he glares at Izuma.

Izuma just rolled his eyes as he kept his calm and uncaring face on.

Kei sighed and looked at me, while I avoid his gaze by looking at the roof of the room.

"For one it going to get you guys in danger. Two, its none of your business." , Izuma said as I sighed and looked over at Daisuke. He wasn't looking at Hiro, he seemed to be avoiding his gaze. What happened when we got separated?

I narrowed my eyes at the two as they looked over at me. "We will talk about this later.", I said as Kei and others stared at me. They nodded as I looked at Keisike. She looked over at me and then at Hiro and Daisuke. She then looked over at me again and raised her eyebrow.

I shrugged as I watched them, they were now avoiding my gaze, keisike, and each other's gaze.

'What happened last night?" , Izuma asked as he looked over at us for the first time since walking in the room. He looked shocked at our appearance. "It was a trap.",I state as I snapped out of it and looked over at the others.

Keisike, Hiro, Daisuke nodded their head in agreement at my statement. ' What did they want with the abandon house?", he asked.

"It was a portal to the underworld.", I say as I noticed everyone but Keisike,Daisuke,Hiro eyes widen.

"How?"

"The portal was in the basement.", I respond as Akira looked over at me. I sighed as I watched her face,her eyes softened as she looked into my eyes.

Izuma looked over at me and said" Portal?"

"The portal is supposed to unleash HIM. " I respond as he stares at me and I meet his gaze,looking away from Akira.

"How do you know this?"

"He pretty much told me his plan as he had me dangling over the portal." I respond as I notice Hiro, Daisuke,Keisike flinch when I respond,while Teisuke was still knocked out.

Izuma looked around the room at Keisike, Hiro, Daisuke. "You guys let him catch her?!"

"Don't blame them. We got separated and the demons found me first, before they could find me."

"What? how?"

"He had summoned demons to act like ghost to lead me over there. "

Izuma was staring at me, while I sighed at Izuma.

"Wait how did you get injured then?"

"He used a knife to cut me, so my blood would awaken the first gate that would awaken HIM."

"Awaken who?", he stared at me with disbelief.

As I responded with "A great evil that can destroy our way of life as we know it."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What does this have to do with you?", he asked as I nodded and explained.

"I am the key to awaken him after I open the other gates that hold him in hell. "

"What do we do now?", he asked as he looked over at me. I shrugged as I sighed and said" We need to regroup and find a way to stop them from awakening the other gates. "

He nodded as I looked over at my group. They were staring in shock at me while I sighed and thought, Again? Here we go again.

Hiro looked over at me as I sighed and sat up, not even noticing an object flying toward me. "LOOK OUT MEGUMI!", Hiro screamed as I stopped and looked at the object.

"Megumi!" You need to learn not to leave so fast.", that object screamed at me as I groaned feeling the headache come back.

The objected stopped and looked me over. 'WHAT HAPPENED?"

'Again with the screaming?", I asked as I held my head.

"Sorry." the object said as he sighed and sat down of my shoulder. The object on my shoulder wasn't an object at all. It was well more of a magical creäture. A creäture that possessed powers that you could only imagine.

That creäture would be Yuiko is a magical wizard trapped in a magical animal body.

'Who is that? "

'What is that?"

"Why is that sitting on your shoulder?"

I groaned as I looked around for an escape route. The only way out of here was were Izuma standing in front of the door. "Don't think about it.", he says as I roll my eyes as he stared me down at me for a while.

"This is Yuiko."

They all stared at him, while I stared at the wall.

"Why now?", I asked unaware of everyone in the room, stopped and look at me.

"This doesn't make sense.", Yuiko said as I looked over at him.

"How?", I asked.

"He isn't suppose to come back yet."

"What do you mean?"

" There things I can't tell you. Well not yet at least."

'What do you mean?"

"All I can say, there is a reason for everything that happens."

I looked at Yuiko as he looked away avoiding my gaze.

"I am sorry as much as I wanna tell you. I can't.", Yuiko states as he stares at the wall.

I sighed and looked around the room noticing the color and how little windows, where in here for the first time in a long time. "Megumi." , I rolled my eyes as I got up from the bed and went to the closet, pulling out a pair of pants and a random shirt. I walked to the bathroom and took a much need shower since I never got a chance to shower last night since, I collapsed best I could with bandages on me.

Once I was done, I did my route and got dressed as I walked out the bathroom. There were still the group of people in my hallway. Why can't they leave now?

"Please leave.", I say as I notice everyone stopped and looked at me.

'Why?"

"I need to go and research something."

Everyone sighed realizing they aren't getting anything out of but the stuff I already said.

"We can help you.", Keisike, Hiro, Daisuke,Teisuke said at the same time,to which I raised my eyebrow at the fact Keisike hasn't knocked him out yet.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this one on my own."

"Yes, we can!Let us in, don't shut us out! " Hikari and Akira say as I look at them. "Look, I know you are trying to help, but you can't."

They stopped and looked down, while I sighed and went ahead and put on my boots.

'We are going with you.", they all state as I sighed and looked around and noticed Yuiko was sitting on my shoulder.

"WE ARE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!", He started to sing as I sighed looked around the room for something to give him so he not sing all the time. " Damn, he is going to sing all through the journey. Isn't he?", I asked myself.

As I went ahead and started packing my stuff. While the others rushed off and went to pack their clothes.

* * *

**Character Info: Izuma Yura **

**Age: Immortal **

**Personality: Calm. Cold, Seems like a jerk but he doesn't show his emotions unless it concerns Megumi, Daisuke,Hiro,Keisike. **

**Relationship: He is in a loving relationship with Aziel. (She will appear later in the story.) **

**Family: Doesn't have one. But considers Megumi as his little sister. Keisike is the other little sister. Which he is protective of both. Daisuke and Hiro are like the brothers, he never had. Teisuke is more or less the one that annoys him the most. Considering the fact, Teisuke has a huge crush on Megumi. **

**Creature; Vampire(but he has royal blood. The same as Megumi.)**

**-NekoMaichithekid**


	3. Chapter 3- DramaCrazynessRoad trip

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN S.A **

* * *

Megumi P.O.V

I sighed as Yuiko was busy still singing. 'WE ARE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" Yuiko looked over at as I sighed and went ahead and grabbed my Psp and gave it to him.

He grabbed it from my hand,as I noticed the grin on his face. He did it on purpose. That little rat!

I glared as I was ready to knock Yuiko out. "MEGUMI-CHAN!", Teisuke screamed distracting me from Yuiko. Yuiko made a run for it when I wasn't looking. I looked around and noticed everyone was back already.

Keisike was glaring at Teisuke as I looked over at them. What is going on with them lately?

'MEGUMI-CHAN!",he screamed as he glumped me . Keisike grabbed him by the neck and punched him till he had bruises all over and he had blood leaking out of his nose. Which was gross. I sighed as I walked over and stopped Teisuke from getting more damages.

"MEGUMI!", Yuiko said as I turned toward the magical flying creature. "Yes?", I asked as I noticed the S.A members were watching all this happen with wide eyes. Even Sakura looked amazed, to which I raised my eyebrow at the, As they looked away from my gaze, I shrugged and turned back to Yuiko.

"How are we going to the underworld?"

"I rolled my eyes as I said" There is a thing you can do that can open the portal the underworld."

"Aww, lookie who we have here?", a voice said as I turned toward the sound.

"It can't be.", I stated as he walked toward me. I ducked and dodged his attacks as I stared at him shocked to the core.

"Miss me?", he asked as he smirked evilly at me. Why is he is? I thought he died?

"Why are you here?", I asked as I noticed him smirking toward Keisike and Daisuke.

"A little birdy told me, you need my help."

"Who told you that? I never said I need your help.", I state as I noticed him stop and start clutching his heart.

"You might not need my help, but I sure can use yours.",he said as I looked around and noticed that everyone was on their guard.

What do you need help with?", I asked as I noticed him drop to his knees in front of me.

"I need to restore you to your clan." , he coughed as I noticed the bleeding on the floor.

"Clan?", I asked as he looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Yes, you are the long lost Vampire princess. ", That statement all caused my blood to run cold.

"What nonsense are you sprouting?", I asked as I noticed his breathing getting heavier by the minute. Might as well, hellp him., I thought. I bent down and pulled out a andiote from my secret place,slowly but surely, I put the needle in his neck pressing down on the white part as he fell to the floor.

"Thanks..", he said as I stopped and got a good look at him. He changed over the years, I thought as I noticed he had a stubble of a beard. His hair even though it was black before. It was now blonde with ah red fringe. He seemed to gotten taller to. Which I envied a lot. I am short person. Its just not fair. I sighed realizing I have to wait till he wakes up, so I can get his help to open the portal. Urggh, I thought as I watched him sleep peacefully,he still looks like a kid when he sleeps. I looked around noticing that everyone seemed to be wondering about what type of relationship we had.

My thoughts were corrected when I heard. "Megumi, what type of relationship did you and this person have?"

'Why?", I responded as I noticed that Keisike, Hiro, Daisuke, Izuma were glaring at him. I sweat-dropped as I heart him "Megumi-chan, I am scared."

"He still talks in his sleep?", I asked as I tried to hold my blush down and keep it covered.

'Yes, he does.", another voice answered me.

"He hasn't changed since we were kids, minus the hair color. " I said as I turned the girl. She smiled and said" We both missed you a lot." The girl happened to be Utah Ayazawa. Utah is a girl with black hair as dark as the night. She tall like Yuki. She wears a black skirt with a belt with cross as the belt buckle, a to keep the skirt up. Which is black while her shirt is tank-top with her long hair covering her shoulders.

I sighed as I noticed her glance at Yahiro. Ehh,she can have him, I thought. As I turned and went ahead and picked up and helped a sleeping Yuki to the couch.

* * *

Yahiro P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Megumi, walk away with that asshole. Why does she have to be nice to every guy that comes her way, I thought pissed beyond repair. "Hey handsome!", the girl from when that asshole collapsed then she appeared said.

I glared at the wall,as I balled my fist, ready to strike anything in sight. "Please excuse us.", I heard Kei say as I nodded and followed him to the other room.

"You do realize you have no right to be angry, You told her to move on. That you didn't have feelings for Megumi.", Kei stated as I glared at the wall.

"I didn't think it was going to hurt this much when she actually moved on from me.", I said as all the anger evaporated from my system leaving sadness, loneliness,guilt,hate.

"You like Megumi?", the girl from before asked as I turned toward her. "Well, Megumi has some competition now.", she stated as I saw the fire burning in her eyes.

"Well, that sucks for you cause my heart belongs to Megumi.", I say as I glared at the girl with hatred. " You wont say that for long. You will fall for me, just watch."

I rolled my eyes as I glared at this girl. Is she an idiot? Can she see I only have feelings for Megumi?

"What is going on here?", Megumi voice rang out as we all turned toward her.

"Nothing.", I say as I walked past her,but before bumping my shoulder into hers. She raised her eyebrow as I looked at her with a smirk. I sighed as I went to her room, locking the door and the one window. I laid down as I went to a slumber.

**The Next Day**

**(It's still Yahiro P.O.V)**

I sighed as I woke up, at least I feel better. I got up and went ahead and remade the bed as I went ahead and changed before opening the door. Megumi appeared in front of me. "So you are the one that to refugee in my room.", She said as she sighed and walked past me.

I turned and watched as she started to rummage through her stuff. "Where is it?", she asked herself, as she looked around the room. I watched for awhile as I noticed her pulled out something as she turned her back to me and muttered. 'I fount it."

What is that?

"Megumi", I turned toward the sound to find Yahiro rush forward and tried to push whatever she had in her hand away from her. "NO! STOP!", She screamed as she turned and started to squirm.

Suddenly a bright light started to appear as the book started to fade away. What just happened?, I thought as I turned toward Megumi.

We weren't in the room anymore. There was a field of grass and a river flowing by. I stared as Megumi looked around the place we were sent. "Where are we?", I asked as she looked around the room. Yuiko popped out from out of nowhere as I stared and noticed a light shining across the lake.

"What is that?", I asked as I stared at it in awe. "This is the portal to the other side. I was going to collect the info I need from here. By myself but you guys decide to tag along.", she said as she sighed and looked around and noticed everyone was either looking away or was staring at the floor.

(AN: Everyone was sent there at the same time. But since its Yahiro P.O.V. I just mentioned him and Megumi)

Megumi sighed as she just walked on, not even looking back to see if we were following. Which we followed her as Yuiko was floating around her. I glared at the magical creature as she just sighed and pulled out something and gave it to him. What did she give Yuiko?

I tried to move closer as I noticed her and Yuiko seemed to be doing something. I blinked as Yuiko turned and glared at me. Why is he glaring at me? Should it be the other way around? I should be glaring at him for touching Megumi! SHE IS MINE!

My glare deepened as I watched him sleep on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at me. STUPID MAGICAL CREATURE! TAKING MY MEGUMI FROM ME!

* * *

I didn't see the reviews until today cause I was kinda busy doing some extra credit work for my geometry credit. Also I will update, but it won't be as fast. But anyway thank you for those who reviewed and I am glad you like Megumi's Personality. Also I am going to be making a new story as My Naruto Fanfic is being proof-read and edited. Slowly but surely, It will get done!

Tell me your thoughts should I write a KobatoXKiyokazu fanfic?

There's some more moments of YahiroXMegumi that you guys wanted. Anyway please review?

Dont forget to check out my other books!

-Maichi


End file.
